The present invention relates to panel mount speaker assemblies having directional adjustability, and more particularly to such assemblies having plural transducers.
Panel mount speaker assemblies having one or plural transducers are commonly located in walls and ceilings of building structures. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,643 to Schweizer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,966 to Skrzycki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,510 to Kato et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,412 to King et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,428 to Perrson discloses a direction-adjustable speaker system wherein a speaker element is fixedly located within a mount having a partial spherical outer surface, the mount being pivotally supported about a central point by the spherical surface slidably engaging an annular lip of a stationary housing and a ring that is fixed within the housing. A disadvantage of the adjustable speaker of Perrson is that it variably projects from the housing as it is adjusted. Also, the mount is subject to vibration relative to the housing in response to operation of the speaker element. Further, the adjustable mount of Perrson appears to be suitable for singular speaker elements that are small in size.
Thus there is a need for a directionally adjustable panel-mount speaker system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.